Spooked
by ForeverTreasure
Summary: I'm Bella and I'm being haunted. And the guy slash ghost is really cute. Sure, run away screaming I'm crazy, while you're at it could you fetch me a psychiatrist? I'm gonna need serious therapy when this is all over!
1. Weird

**Hey, so there will be about ten or so chapters and I've almost completed it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One  
Weird

I looked up at the old building in which I would now be living. I couldn't believe it, I was finally here. I held the last of the boxes in my arms, kicking the door of my Chevy shut, flicking the fringe of my chocolate locks from my eyes and made my way inside. After placing the box next to all my suitcases and the others in the entrance I made my way over to a friendly looking old man sitting behind a desk reading a newspaper.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and he looked up, I gave him a smile, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I've got a room here."

The old man appraised me with his grey eyes before looking down and shuffling through disorganised papers on the desk, "Ah yes, here we are." He muttered looking over a sheet.

He unlocked a draw in the desk and pulled out a key before handing it to me, "You'll be in dorm 10, right at the top. You're lucky you got a room here at all, applied for it a little late didn't you?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, wasn't certain I was coming."

He nodded, "Well, as I said, right at the top, and uh, there's no elevator I'm afraid." He glanced over at all my luggage and boxes piled up in the corner. "I would help you, but I've err, got a bit of bad back at the moment you see. Oh, hold on a minute," he seemed to spot something over my shoulder, "Emmet, Jasper, you'll help a young lady out, now, won't you?"

I turned to see two boys behind me, having just walked in.

"Sure, Tommy." The dark haired boy with tanned skin and a well built body looked in the direction of my things and let out a low whistle, "That all yours?" He asked me.

I nodded guiltily.

"That's cool," the other boy with blonde curls and blue eyes smiled, heading over and lifting a box, "Where to?"

"Uh, room 10," I bit my lip felling guiltier by the second.

"No worries, we can do this, can't we Jazz?" The guy with the dark hair grinned, "What else are good strong, handsome guys like us used for?" He sent me a wink.

Goldilocks, or Jasper I guess, rolled his eyes, "Hitting on her already Emmett? She hasn't even unpacked. Besides, she's out of your league." He laughed while Emmett threw him a glare before, picking up a couple of boxes and heading upstairs.

"Don't mind him," Jasper said to me, smiling kindly, "He's totally harmless, although he likes to think differently. So, what did you say your name was?"

"Bella Swan," I told him, hefting one of my suitcases up and heading to the stairs.

"Cool, I'm Jasper Whitlock, and the big goon is Emmett McCarty." He followed me upstairs.

"It's good to meet you," I huffed dragging the case up one step at a time.

Jasper chuckled, "Look, why don't I take the suitcase and you take the box or we'll be here a while."

I grinned, blushing, "Sure, thanks." He handed me the box and I, being the idiot that I was simply let go of the suitcase. It flew down the several steps between us and crashed into Jasper, the weight of it causing him to topple backwards and bounce down the stairs headfirst.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed rushing down to him and then proceeded to drop the box I was holding onto his foot while he lay helplessly on the floor the suitcase of top of him.

"Ow!" He shouted out.

"Oh my god, oh my god I'm so, so sorry." I knelt down next to him my hands covering my mouth, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, red in the face, "I'm fine." He wheezed out, winded.

A shout of laughter made me jump in alarm and I turned to see Emmett standing at the top of the stairs, doubled over in hysterics, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

After the little suitcase incident Jasper seemed a bit wary of me and was sure to never walk behind on the stairs.

Emmett, of course, thought it was brilliant after Jasper's little comment earlier and I heard him taunting Jasper about karma. I, however, was absolutely horrified and couldn't stop apologising.

"I'm such a klutz, I just wasn't thinking, had a blonde moment." What. An. Idiot. I slapped my hand to my forehead while glancing at Jasper's blonde curls while Emmett howled with laughter again. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I mean, it's just a saying and…ugh I'm so sorry." I moaned covering my face with my hands.

Jasper chuckled, "It's fine Bella, honest. Forget about it."

"I feel so bad, though."

"Look, you can make it up to me by coming over to our room tonight," he glanced up at Emmett, "Our friends are coming over too, we're just going to order some Chinese and hang out. Sound good?"

I nodded, sighing.

"And hey, you can use that story when you meet new people here, an icebreaker."

"Yeah, if it doesn't scare them away."

Both he and Emmett laughed. "Come by ours at seven, we're on the third floor, room four."

I spent the rest of the day unpacking all my things and making my small little dorm homier, adding a few knick-knacks, putting up some pictures, the usual stuff. I was told that I wouldn't be sharing with anybody seeing as for some reason they weren't planning to use this room this year. I didn't bother to ask why but I could only see it as an advantage, I had extra space. The other small bedroom might as well be put to use so I set up my T.V in there and decorated a little. I stood in the middle, hand on hips, admiring my work when suddenly the T.V burst to life. I jumped as the voice of Jeremy Clarkson sounded about the room talking about some random car or other. I frowned picking up the remote from the bed and switching it off and placing it on the desk next to the T.V. Weird.

I shrugged it off making my way to my bedroom to put the rest of my clothes in the wardrobe.

At half seven I found myself in sitting on a cushion on the floor of Jasper and Emmett's kitchen area with the boys themselves and two girls. Alice was the girly-est girl I have ever met in my entire life, she squealed at anything that she found even a little exciting, apparently loved shopping – with her parents' money of course – and at first, I honestly thought I was going to end up killing her. But she turned out to be really nice, like I said, a little over-excitable and girly but she wasn't stuck-up and spoiled, she was really sweet.

Rosalie was most definitely on the calmer side, not as excitable as Alice but she seemed totally badass. And though she was tough Emmett told me she liked to mother them all, a big softie just like he was.

Rosalie and Alice's looks were as different as their personalities. Where Alice had her glossy black locks in a stylish spiky bob, Rosalie had gone for a more natural look with her light blonde waves flowing down past her shoulders. She was tall and slim yet curvy and totally gorgeous, I felt hideously ugly in comparison. Alice reminded me of a little fairy. She wore a jean mini skirt and a tight top with heels a long necklace and earrings, her nails perfectly manicured, her pink lip gloss shimmering, cheeks a rosy pink and shadowed outlined hazel eyes fluttering as she flirted with Jasper. It was plain to see that she liked him, Jasper, however, seemed oblivious.

Rosalie also wore stylish clothes but was very minimalistic. Simple yet still stunningly elegant and it was clear her looks meant a lot to her but she didn't even have to try, wearing only a hint of mascara and foundation – beauty came naturally to her.

"So," I questioned, while trying to grab a bite of chow-mien with my chopsticks, "How do you all know each other? Did you meet here or…?" I trailed off waiting for them to answer.

"Rose and I have been best friends since kindergarten," Alice giggled, playfully slapping Jasper's shoulder as he tried to steal some of her rice – oblivious or not it seemed Jasper like her too.

I nodded in acknowledgement while Rosalie rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "How I've put up with her so long I'll never know," she teased Alice, grinning at me.

"Jasper and I met in high school, and we met the girls a couple of days ago." Emmett told me, "The damsels needed help putting up some shelves."

"Damsels my ass," Rosalie scoffed eyeing Emmett, "Who was it we heard screaming about a spider at half past two this morning?"

"It was huge!" Emmett protested making me laugh.

"And who was the damsel then? And who whopped that giant-ass spider's butt?" Rosalie teased.

"Too right," Alice looked smug.

"I don't know what you're all cocky about, Al," Jasper piped in, frowning, "If I recall correctly, you were jumping up and down on my bed when it came running into my room."

"It was chasing me!" Alice shrieked, "I swear to god it could smell my fear."

I chuckled.

"A bunch of five year olds, the lot of them." Rosalie teased though smiling at them all endearingly. She stood getting some coke out of the fridge, "Who wants a refill?"

I smiled as I watched her dote of them; she really was like the mother of the group.

"So, Bella how was it that you met these two buffoons?" She asked. Then she frowned questioningly when I bit my lip, hanging my head in embarrassment while Emmett laughed his head off and launched into the story.

"And that is why, I'm paying for his food tonight." I sighed.

The girls were in hysterics while Jasper said, "Honestly Bella, you don't have to."

"No, I know, but I want to. It would lessen the guilt a little."

He chuckled, "Well, if you insist."

A few hours later I lay in bed thinking about the rest of my night. When I had entered my room after leaving Emmet and Jasper's I heard the T.V, it must have switched on again while I was out. I sighed cursing the electrics and turned it off before getting ready for bed. But it was only now, as I lay drifting to sleep, that the remote control had not been next to the television where I had left it, but on the bed. My eyes closing heavily, my breathing evening out, too tired to worry, my last thought was a simple one. Weird.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Crazy

**Another chapter, I'm feeling generous today ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Crazy

The next few days were such a blur, everything just went so fast. Being introduced to the college, meeting the professors, meeting new people, getting a job, working, essays, hanging out with the guys, it was all just one big blur. But there were a few things that really stood out for me. And these things, I was sure, would be the reason that one-day soon; I would be being booked into a nut house.

At first it was just little things, little things that I thought nothing of. For example the remote control – maybe I had left it on the bed.

My toast, I was sure I had only put one slice of bread in the toaster, and was shocked when two popped out. Huh, maybe I was more tired than I thought.

I was sure I fell asleep watching Days of Our Lives – a result of missing my mother – but when I woke up the T.V was on a completely different channel and Top Gear was on the screen again. Maybe I had rolled onto the remote in my sleep.

But then things became a little creepier. Like, I would wake up in the middle of the night and my lamp would be on and one of my books open at my desk. I knew for a fact that I hadn't been reading that book and I definitely did not leave that lamp on.

Other times I would be in my room and I thought I could hear someone moving about in the T.V room, I assuming it was Alice or Rose or one of the boys went to see why they hadn't knocked before letting themselves in only to find the room completely empty.

I would often get the feeling I was being watched as well, I felt eyes on me as I moved about the kitchen making dinner, or while I sat at my desk writing a paper or even when I was sleeping – I would wake up due to the nagging feeling of someone else in the room, but there was never anyone there.

Then there was the Saturday night I was sat in the T.V room watching Friends. It was "The one where Emma cries", where Joey insists Ross has to hit him but ducks when he does and Ross hits the pillar, then Joey tried to tell him it was reflex and goes to punch Ross to prove his point but Ross doesn't duck and he hits him. I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach, tears rolling down my face when a voice next to me chuckled and said, "I love this one."

"Me too." I laughed before jumping up and screeching. I spun around looking around to room to find the source of the voice but I was alone. I rushed out of the room, searching the kitchen before searching my own room. Nothing.

I laid my hand against my chest, my heart racing and my whole body tense. I sighed heavily shaking my head, "I'm going crazy." I muttered then scoffed, "Great. Now I'm talking to myself, a sure sign of insanity."

Then I jumped about five foot in the air and screamed my head off when my phone on the desk started to ring.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
__Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
__It all keeps adding up  
__I think I'm cracking up  
__Am I just paranoid?_

Great, now even my ringtone is trying to inform me of my mental instability. Screw you Green Day!

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

Silence.

"Hello?" I was really starting to get freaked out now. Then suddenly a crackly throaty voice answered.

"Look outside your door."

"What?" I whimpered. This. Was. Not. Happening.

I jumped when there was a knock at the front door and the person on the other end of the phone hung up.

"Oh my god." I breathed creeping slowly to the door, "Who's there?" my voice sounding a lot more confident than what I actually felt.

No answer.

I inched the door open, looking through the crack before popping my head out to find nothing when…

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

And there stood Alice and Rose, doubled over in laughter, clutching their sides.

"Your face!" Alice exclaimed, "You should have seen your face!"

I could see that Rose was looking a little guilty and was mashing her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

"See, I told you it would be funny!" Alice giggled walking past me into my room.

Rose grinned sheepishly at me, "Sorry, I tried to talk her out of it, she insisted."

I just shook my head, my heart pounding for the third time this evening. If I kept it up I'd have a heart attack before I'd even had dinner. I shut the door behind them and followed them into the kitchen where Rose sat at the table and Alice on the counter.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Alice smirked, "I thought for sure you would have seen my name come up on your phone."

I just shook my head again, dazed.

Alice laughed, "Wow, we got you good."

Rose frowned, "Are you alright?"

I started to nod before I shook my head again and frowned.

"What's up? Alice asked, coming to sit next Rose while I sat down opposite them.

"I think I'm going crazy." I murmured, eyes wide, staring into nothing.

"Told you it was a bad idea," Rose muttered to Alice.

"Didn't stop you joining in though, did it?" She retorted.

"Hey, can't you see I'm having like a very, very, extremely early mid-life crisis here?" I exclaimed.

"Okay," Rose said, ever the practical one, "Start from the beginning, what's going on?"

And so I explained to them all the weird things that were happening and how I was going completely and utterly mad.

"And then Ali aimed that ill timed little joke and, oh my god, I think I'm going to have a heart attack at the age of eighteen, and when the doctors asked what caused this I'll tell them and be sent to a mental institution and you guys will be visiting me while I'm strapped to a chair in a straight jacket!" I gasped.

"Okay, breathe." Alice said slowly, "Now, I'm sorry about my little prank, however funny it was, I admit, it came at a bad time. But Bells, listen to me when I say, you are not going crazy."

"Alice's right…for once," Rosalie grinned, "You're not going mad, you're not having a mid-life crisis, and you're not going to have a heart attack. I really think that maybe you're just a little stressed out, you know, what with all the changes and everything."

"Hell, this morning I woke up thinking I was still at home and Rose was my mom," Alice laughed.

I sighed, "You think so?"

They nodded.

"Of course," Rose explained, "It's the first time any of us are really living away from home, and college is so completely different to high school. Change like that can really take it out of someone."

"So I'm not going mad?"

"No."

"And this is normal?"

"Yes."

"So we just need to get really, really drunk?" I asked smirking.

"Hell to the yeah!" Alice cheered jumping from her seat to get some glasses. "Some shots first?"

I nodded, "Most definitely."

"We've got some vodka at ours, I'll go get it." Rose marched out of the room.

I went to one of the cupboards, "Okay, we've got, Pinna Colada, Malibu, Smirnoff Ice and some beers that the boys insisted I have."

Alice tapped her chin while trying to decide, "Let's have it all out."

I shrugged before grabbing as many as I could and placing them on the table.

Ten minutes later we were sat on the bed of the T.V room each holding a shot of vodka.

"To ghosts," Rose grinned.

"To pranks," Alice winked.

"To my sanity." I rolled my eyes. The girls laughed and we downed our shots, choking and spluttering.

"Sorry," Rose shrugged, "It's the cheap stuff. We're students."

"Who the hell cares?" Alice grinned, "In about…half an hour we won't even be able to taste it."

"I'll drink to that!" I cheered pouring us all another round.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	3. A Little Bit Spooked

**Another chapter for you :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three  
A Little Bit Spooked

An hour later it was apparent to me that we were all very depressing drunks or we all had just had a really bad day.

We were lounging on the bed in the T.V room. I had my feet on the wall, my head hanging off the bed upside-down, Rose was sat up leaning against the wall and legs sprawled out in front of her and Alice had her head on my stomach and her feet in Rosalie's lap.

"He doesn't even know I exist," Alice was wailing.

"I have no idea what I'm doing with my life." Rose murmured, dazedly.

"I have a ghost in my house." I mumbled robotically.

Alice lifted her head to look at Rose and I took the chance to roll over onto my stomach, my feet in the air. We all took a gulp of our new found drink, "PinMalNoff", a mix of Pinna Colada, Malibu and Smirnoff.

Alice was right, we couldn't taste a thing.

"I'm so in love with him and he doesn't even know." Alice cried.

"I have absolutely no future." Rose sighed.

"I'm being haunted and it's going to drag my out of bed and into the attic." I huffed.

Alice sat up and stared at me, "If you _are_ being haunted it won't be _exactly_ like Paranormal Activity. Though, you might be giving it ideas."

I gasped, sitting bolt upright, "Don't say that!"

"And you don't have an attic, you live in a dorm on the top floor so you'd be dragged onto the roof." She continued practically.

"Great, so it can throw me off the roof instead of taking me to a small secluded environment where not much could happen. That's a cheering thought. Thanks Alice."

"Ugh, guys!" Rose groaned, "We've gone over this. There. Is. No. Ghost."

PING.

We froze. Eyes wide. Mouths gaping. Hearts pounding.

"I see dead people." Haley Joel Osment whispered on the screen on my T.V.

"AHHHHHH!" We screamed running from the room.

"You made it angry!" Alice screeched at Rose as we ran into the kitchen, a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"I did not!" Rose cried, "There is no ghost!"

"Then why are you screaming?" I screamed.

"I don't know, why are you screaming?" She bawled back.

"Because there's a ghost in my house!" I shouted.

"There is no ghost." She shouted back.

"Will you stop saying that?" Alice squawked.

"We need to stop screaming!" Rose screamed.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"AHHHHHHH!" We jumped round to face the door, huddling together.

"Girls?" Came the voice of Emmett, "Why are you screaming?" He was still banging on the door.

"Let us in!" Called Jasper.

I looked at the other two and they were looking back at me warily, still freaked out. Together, we ran for the door frantically trying to get it open and threw ourselves into the arms of the boys.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, perplexed as Emmett rushed inside looking in my bedroom then the T.V. room before coming back to the kitchen.

"God guys," Emmett shook his head, "We thought someone was in here attacking you or something, with all the noise you were making."

We rushed to explain what happened and by the time we had finished Emmett and Jasper were sat at the table gaping at us before suddenly, they burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." Alice huffed, stamping her foot and crossing her arms.

Rose sighed heavily and sat down at the table, slumping in the chair. "Well, look at it from their point of view, Al. Besides, we just got a little…I dunno, spooked."

"Spooked?" Alice asked, incredulously, "Got a little spooked? I was shitting myself!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, not going to lie I was crapping myself too."

Rose shrugged, "Whatever, it was just electrics playing up or something."

"Oh really?" Alice's eyebrow arched, "That wouldn't seem so stupid if it hadn't already happened to Bella a million and one times! And the film that came on right after you said that there wasn't a ghost. Sixth Sense! "I see dead people!"" Alice all but screeched.

"Look," Jasper said, standing and gently placing his hands on Alice's shoulders, "I think you girls just got a little worked up after having a few drinks. Why don't we all just go to bed and it will all be better in the morning."

I was thankful Jasper seemed to have to ability to calm Alice with a simple touch as he led her out of my dorm. Emmett followed them, still chuckling at our apparently amusing behaviour.

"Sixth Sense isn't even scary." I could hear him chortling at Alice down the corridor.

"You going to be ok on your own?" Rose asked, "You can spend the night with Alice and I if you like?"

I sighed heavily before shaking my head, "No thanks. I think I'll be ok. If I spend one night at yours between Alice and I, I'd get too freaked out to come back."

Rosalie smirked, "Well, if you're sure."

She hugged me, "We're only a few landings away if you need us."

I grinned, "Thanks. G'night, Rose."

"Night, Bells," she waved as she shut the door behind her.

"Right, little ghosty." I murmured hands on hips, "You're not going to be doing anymore spooking tonight."

I made my way to the T.V. room to turn it off but found it wasn't switched on. I frowned with a shrug, maybe Emmett turned it off when he came in here earlier.

But as I laid down, snuggled in bed later on that night, a torch in one hand and a baseball bat under my pillow – what good that would be against a ghost I didn't know – I had niggling annoying little voice in the back of my mind telling me Emmett wasn't in the T.V room long enough to have turned it off.

Sunday morning, I decided enough was enough. With a pounding headache I gulped down some coffee, disgusting stuff, but the only thing that cured my hangovers, I headed downstairs to talk to Tommy.

On my way I found Rose standing in the doorway of her and Alice's dorm talking to Emmett who looked awfully sweaty for nine o'clock on a Sunday morning, he appeared to have just got back from a morning jog.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett grinned, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Err, morning Emmett." I glanced at Rosalie hoping she would know what was up with him and his overactive eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes.

"So…did you set your camera up?" He smirked.

"Am I supposed to understand what you're talking about?" I asked.

"You know…for the spirit or demon or whatever you want to call it. Did you catch it on tape?"

I sighed, shaking my head not even dignifying it with a response but turned to Rosalie, "Speaking of last night, how are you feeling?"

"Nothing a big pancake breakfast can't fix," she shrugged. I shuddered a little, still unable to even think about food. "Can't say the same for Alice though, she's not even up yet."

"Well, all I can say is that's the last time I drink "PinMalNoff""

Rose chuckled, "So where are you headed?"

"Just down to see Tommy. I was going to ask him to see if he could sort of the electrics."

"Yes!" Rose cried, "Finally you've come to your senses. We were just drunk and wound up and got a little creeped out after what you told us."

I nodded though didn't mention how the T.V turned off by itself.

"It's not the electrics," a grumbling voice came from just inside the dorm. Then a very disgruntled looking Alice appeared wrapped in her duvet her short spikes a disarray over her head and hints of black smudges from her mascara under her eyes. "It was the ghost and you made it angry."

"Oh please, Al." Rose sighed, "Enough with the ghost."

Alice shook her head but winced and stopped quickly, "I've got a weird feeling about it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Oh you and your feelings, I have more of a friendship with your feelings than I have with you."

"You cannot deny that when I get a weird feeling whatever I say turns out to be right."

Rose shook her head, "Coincidence."

Alice scowled at her.

"Pancakes, Alice?" Rose said in a sing-song voice moving to the kitchen, a smirk on her face.

Alice clapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head frantically before wincing again.

I laughed, "See you later when you're, err…more recovered."

Alice waved and closed the door as I said goodbye to Emmett and made my way downstairs to see Tommy.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Bella," Tommy sighed coming from the T.V room to the kitchen where I was sat waiting for the diagnosis, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong."

I sighed in resignation, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "You say it keeps turning on and off?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged, "Well, like I said, I don't really know what to tell you. If there was something wrong with the electrics then the lights – at least in that room, anyway – would be turning on and off, too."

I frowned, the entire time he had been here, ever since I had mentioned something wrong with the electrics this morning, he couldn't seem to look me in the eye.

"Why do you use that room, anyway?" He asked.

"Well, if no one else is using it I thought I might as well put it to use."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" I questioned.

He finally glanced up at me, seeming to be internally debating something before saying, "Bella, do you…believe in…I don't know, life after death?"

I stared at him, shocked. In answer to his question I had never much thought about it but since living here I had begun to question, but I think deep down I still hadn't really believed it. Well, until now.

He watched me carefully, "You do, don't you?"

I gave a non-committal half shrug half nod asking eagerly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he…he might not be dead but if you've noticed weird things going on then…oh but I don't see why…" He rambled indistinguishably for a while.

"Did…did someone," I gulped, "Did someone die in here…Tommy? Is that why this room was never filled until I applied?"

"No! No, no, no, no. No one died in _here_. Don't be silly, girl."

"Well, then what?" I asked frantically, desperate to know more.

"It's just…the young chap who had this room before, well…he," He sighed heavily, "He went missing a while back. They haven't found him. And the lad he shared a room with up and left not long after."

"So, you're saying…that this boy might have died? And that's why weird stuff is happening?"

Tommy picked up his tool bag quite abruptly, "I'm not saying nothing. I have to go now, I'm a very busy man."

And with that, he was gone.

I sat staring after him thinking of his abrupt departure and his strange mutterings.

Tommy hadn't given me much to go on and I now had more unanswered questions than what I had to begin with.

I didn't know who this boy was, or if he was really dead, or if I just had an overactive, alcohol induced imagination.

But I knew one thing for sure…I going to find out.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	4. Ghostly Apologies

**Here's another chapter. I've finished the story now so it's just a case of updating when I get the time. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Four  
Ghostly Apologies

It had been coming up to a week or so since I had spoken with Tommy about the boy who went missing and I hadn't had much luck finding the answers to my questions. The truth was, I didn't really know how to go about it.

I didn't know the name of this guy or where he was from or what he was even studying. All I knew was that he lived in my dorm and went missing. I didn't even know when.

I told the guys about everything that Tommy had said after Rose asked about the electrics and if I had found out what the problem was.

Alice was unbearable. "See!" She shrieked, "I told you, I _told_ you!" She danced around her and Rose's kitchen making me dizzy.

Rose shook her head at me, "I really wish you hadn't told us that. This," She indicated to Alice with her head, "Is going to go on all the way up until Christmas."

I gave her an apologetic grimace.

"Oh, Alice, will you please sit down? There could be a whole number of things that could explain the T.V." Rose said.

"Really?" Alice smirked, "Tell me one of them."

Rosalie just stared blankly at her for a while, scrunching up her face, looking as though straining to lift a heavy weight before "tutting" loudly and folding her arms crossly.

Alice giggled and skipped into her bedroom.

Rose shook her head, "You know, she's been all bubbly like that all day."

She looked puzzled and that surprised me, "Isn't Alice always bubbly? If I was asked to describe Alice that's probably the most perfect way of summing her up."

"Well yeah…maybe bubbly isn't the right word." She pondered for a bit before exclaiming, "Giddy! She's been giddy all day."

I frowned, now that she mentioned it, Alice did seem a bit more prance-y and giggly than usual. I had just assumed it was due to the high and satisfaction of being proved right.

Alice came back in a while later in a little green dress that screamed "Alice" with a little green bow in her hair.

"You look nice," I smiled as she twirled, asking what we thought. "Where are you going."

"Oh, you know," She shrugged, "Just out." She was being totally blasé because she was desperate for us to ask.

Rose and I exchanged a smirk.

"Come on, Al, tell us." I grinned.

"Oh alright if you _must_ know," She paused for dramatic effect but couldn't hold it in long enough and squealed out, "Jasper asked me out and he's taking me to dinner!"

"Ahh! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked jumping up to hug her, excited for her.

"I knew you were all giddy!" Rose gasped, hugging her too.

I laughed. Alice really was giddy. She was practically buzzing with excitement.

"I'm sorry I was just waiting for the right time to make my little announcement." She beamed.

"Ha!" Rose scoffed, "That and your need to drive me crazy wondering what the hell was up with you all day."

Alice shrugged, "Yeah, that too."

"When is he coming?" I asked.

Alice glanced at the clock, "In about ten minutes."

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Rose wondered.

"No, it's going to be a surprise."

"Ooh, you have to come back and tell us everything." Rose demanded.

"Of course!" Alice said as though it were obvious.

A little while later we waved Alice out the door, aww-ing and cooing when Jasper offered her his arm.

Rosalie sighed, "Our baby's all grown up."

I laughed.

The boys, like Rose, weren't too convinced about the whole ghost thing. Though Jasper would never tell Alice that. And despite my sure but shaky belief that something…supernatural…was going on in my dorm, nothing had really happened since the night we spent with Haley Joel Osment.

That all changed a couple of nights ago.

I had just got in from work, I had had a very stressful day at the restaurant. An annoying colleague of mine named Mike wouldn't stop following me around. Literally. I think he thought it was his "cute" way of trying get me to like him. Please. What was he? Ten?

Well, a very pompous stick-up-their-ass customer who had been doing my head in all afternoon decided to send her meal back as it wasn't "quite to her satisfaction". I turned around to head back to the kitchen only to crash straight into Mike. He swerved to avoid me and I tripped over his foot, sending the plate of food flying. To say I returned home irritated was a bit of an understatement.

I let my bag drop to the floor of my bedroom and collapsed into my desk chair sliding my folded arms and slumped head onto the desk. The magazine, which I had been using for my English course, slid to the floor but as I bent to pick it up a page ripped out. I sighed heavily picking up the sheet of glossy paper and gasped almost dropping it again.

Certain words on the page were circled from different paragraphs and different sentences and it was definitely not something I had done.

And then I read the words.

Sorry. about. Sunday. Night. didn't. mean to. scare. You.

My hand flew to my throat. If my belief of the supernatural was shaky before, it was rock solid now.

I sat and watched my friends dig into their Thai food that we had ordered all sitting in the boys' kitchen. Alice was snuggled up close to Jasper and he was feeding her food from his plate. Rose and Emmett were laughing at their antics and pretending to wretch into their own food.

I had been sat there for the last fifteen minutes and for the life of me wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what they had been talking about. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts of the "note" I had found.

Surely if this ghost or spirit was apologising then it couldn't have been set out to cause any harm.

Maybe it really was the boy who went missing. Maybe he really was dead.

Suddenly snapping fingers in front of my face broke me from my reverie and I looked up to see all four pairs of eyes staring at me in amusement.

"Hello," Emmett called, "Anyone home?"

I shook my head, willing myself out of it, "Sorry," I gave a weak laugh, I was a million miles away."

"Yeah, we know," Alice giggled, "You've been staring at that curry for about half an hour."

"Yeah are you actually going to eat that?" Emmett asked eagerly, eyeing my food.

I passed him my plate, "You can have it. Don't really feel like eating at the moment."

"Seriously Bells, what's up?" Jasper asked, concerned.

I bit my lip, wondering whether to tell them or not.

"Is it about the ghost?" Alice whispered warily.

Rose and the boys rolled their eyes at her but gaped when I slowly nodded.

"What happened?" Alice asked, "More "electrics"?"

I shook my head. "I think it tried to…communicate with me."

They all stared.

"What? How?" I could see Alice's excitement boiling to the surface and could see the others scepticism.

"Bella, are you sure you're not just getting a little paranoid?" Rose asked soothingly. Though how she thought that question to be soothing I didn't know.

"Maybe you really are cracking up, Bells. I mean, if you're hearing voices now." Emmett chuckled.

"I didn't hear anything," I said.

Jasper frowned in confusion, "Then how did it communicate?"

"It sort of left a…note?"

"Have you got it with you?" Alice squealed.

I nodded and rummaged through my bag, "I left my magazine out on my desk. I dropped it and a page fell out and some words were circled. They were in a order that actually made a sentence and I sure as hell hadn't done it."

I passed the folded piece of paper to Alice and her eyes raked over it, her hand covering her mouth as she glanced up at me, her eyes wide.

Jasper took it from her loose grip and he gaped as he read it too.

The sheet was passed around and by the time Emmett had given it back to me my friends were all sat absolutely speechless.

"Oh my god." Rose muttered in total shock.

"That's no coincidence," Alice was shaking her head furiously.

"Oh my god." Rose muttered.

"How?" Jasper gaped.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh my god." Rose muttered.

"This is crazy. Bells I think you might actually be being haunted." Emmett gasped.

"Oh my god." Rose muttered.

"Will you please stop saying that?" I whined.

Rose was staring at me, her blue eyes sparkling with disbelief, shock and fear, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Bella this is insane."

"Believe there's a ghost now?" Alice asked, smugly.

Rose turned her eyes to Alice and slowly nodded. "How is this possible? There is no other explanation. There has to be a ghost in your house."

"Thank you," Alice sang.

"Bella," Rose sat up on her knees facing me, "You need to do something about this. I think…I think maybe you should try and communicate with it too."

"What?" I gasped. This was a complete and total one eighty for Rose. One second she's telling me I'm paranoid the next she's telling me to have a chat with the damn thing.

"Bella, what if it is that boy? The one that went missing? Don't you think you should find out?"

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed, "Rose is right, you should talk to it. Ooh! Get a Ouija board!"

"No!" I all but shouted. "There is no way I'm letting a Ouija board in my house. Do you know people go crazy messing around with those things?"

Jasper chuckled, "Bella don't you think this is all pretty insane already?"

"Bella, I really don't think this spirit of whatever is trying to hurt you. I mean, the little message tells you at least that much, and you even said the other day you want answers." Rose said reasonably.

I sighed heavily, looking around at all of my friends faces, all willing me to do this.

"Where the hell am I going to get a Ouija board?"

* * *

**There you have it :)**

**A picture of Alice's dress can be found on my profile.**

**As I've finished this story I was thinking of starting another one - this is basically the summary:****__****_  
_**

**_They all smiled at me like they knew me. They all spoke to me as though we'd been friends our whole lives. They laughed and bantered with me as though we shared private jokes. But they didn't know me, and I definitely didn't know them._  
_Bella Swan is forced to stay with her father one summer at his stables and she's under the impression they all know something she doesn't. Especially that odd boy. What was his name? Edward?_**

**Something you'd be interested in? Let me know.**

**Reviews may lead to quicker updates ;)**


	5. The Ouija Board

**Another chapter ... here comes Edward :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five  
The Ouija Board

"Amazon?" I gaped at Rose as she and Alice stood in my doorway. "You got a Ouija board from Amazon dot com?"

Rose nodded with a smile as she let herself in, "Yeah."

I shook my head in disbelief. Who knew? I mean, I thought I'd have to go to some freaky shop a million miles away in the middle of nowhere surrounded by all the UFO "sighting" areas.

"Well," I said as I sat myself at the table indicating the large black book sat on its top, "I found this in a bookstore. It's all about how to communicate with the dead and what not to do and all that stuff. Thought maybe it could be helpful."

"Good idea," Rose nodded in approval. "So, where are we going to do this?"

"We?" Alice spun round to face us, abandoning her search for popcorn in my cupboards to stare at Rose and I in shock. "What do you mean we?"

Rose frowned, "What do you mean, what do you mean we?"

"Huh?" My eyebrows rose.

"I thought Bella was meant to be doing this. You know, seeing as it's her little pet and all." Alice said.

"You expect her to do this by herself?" Rose questioned.

"It's not my little pet," I grumbled.

"Well, there's no way I'm doing it." Alice stated crossing her arms.

"Why the hell not? You were the one getting all excited about the note and Sixth Sense." Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I want to talk to the thing. I've heard stories about people who mess around with Ouija boards when they don't know what they're doing. And let me tell you, Rose, none of them _ever_ had a happily ever after!"

"So you think we're going to let Bella do this alone after all your little stories? Well guess what Alice, tough! You're doing it."

So there we found ourselves in the T.V. room sat in a circle around the Ouija board, the light off, a candle in the centre with the book.

"Shouldn't we be in, like, a protective circle or something?" Alice whimpered, grabbling a handful of popcorn from the bowl clutched tightly in her hands.

"That's not what the book says," I murmured, flipping through the pages.

"Do we hold hands or something?" Rose asked

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so. The book says we should all have our fingers touching the pointer thingy on the board."

"So…how do we start?" Rose wondered.

"Well the book talks about asking questions so, I think we all just put our fingers on it and then someone should…ask?"

"Okay," Rose took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

She placed her two forefingers on the pointer and I did the same, we looked to Alice.

"Oh put the popcorn down, that's hardly going to save your life, is it?" Rose said exasperated.

Alice glared at her bit before slowly and reluctantly doing the same.

"Do, we close our eyes or…?" Rose trailed off.

"I'm not sure. Let's try it." I bit my lip and we shut our eyes.

"Maybe you should just ask a question?" Rose suggested.

I nodded but when it came down to it I didn't really know what to ask. I thought for a while and realised how quiet it was, it was spooky. I opened one eye and found Alice staring wide-eyed at the candle. I followed her gaze.

It was flickering wildly though there was no draught. I glanced at Rose and saw that she was watching too.

"You know, I think I'm going to get a drink." Alice went to move.

"No!" I grabbed her hand. "The book says none of us can leave once we're all touching the pointer and we have to end it all by moving it to "Goodbye"."

"Oh, would you forget the bloody book and what the bloody book says, this is creeping me out and I want to stop."

"Guys," Rose murmured and though her voice was hardly above a whisper she had our full attention the second she spoke. None of us were now touching the pointer yet it seemed to be vibrating.

"Do you both see that?" She asked.

I nodded, as did Alice with a gulp.

I reached down and placed my fingers on it again and Rose copied. Alice seemed unable to unclench her hands from their fists so I left her be as her eyes stayed frozen on the vibration of the pointer.

I cleared my throat, "W-what is your name?" I asked clearly and quietly.

The pointer didn't move. But I felt something. I felt a presence, right behind me where I sat on the floor. It was close. I felt a warm breath brush down my neck as it passed and I shivered, goose bumps rising over my arms and electric shocks tingling down my spine.

I swore I heard a small chuckle right by my ear before suddenly the candle went out.

I gave a small yelp and heard Rose and Alice do the same in the darkness.

Then silence.

The pounding of running footsteps had me jumping out of my skin before the light was switched on and Alice was stood, one hand on the switch, the other clutching the bowl of popcorn, her face pale white.

"We are never doing that again." She gasped, breathing heavily.

I glanced at Rose and saw that she, too, was looking paler than normal, her red lips standing out, a contrast to her skin.

She was staring at something. I looked down and realised what she was looking at. The pointer, which we had held at the centre of the board throughout the whole thing, was now covering the letter "E".

"I just don't understand," Rose was saying as we sat at the table in the kitchen sipping Margaritas – Alice had insisted she needed alcohol after we had "put her through such traumatising events". "How come it left a note, but when we openly invite it to talk to us it just blows out a candle a picks a random letter that tells us nothing?"

"I don't know, maybe its shy." I giggled. The alcohol was definitely getting to me.

"Well, I'm just happy that's all it did." Alice said, "I cannot believe you guys made me do that."

Rose rolled her eyes but said nothing, she was really irritated about the whole thing.

We had discussed our own experiences of what happened and as it turned out, theirs was completely different to mine.

Alice stated that, aside from the candle and the letter nothing was out of the ordinary, she was just "scared shitless".

Rose, too, said she found nothing other than that strange and both girls were shocked about the apparent chuckle I heard and the feel of someone right behind me before the candle went out.

"Maybe it's because you're the one who actually lives here. Maybe it, like, recognises you or something." Rose said thoughtfully.

Alice cackled, "Oooh, a ghost had a crush on Bella." Needless to say she had drunk more than I had after our stressful ordeal.

Rosalie yawned then downed the rest of her Margarita, "You know what? I don't care about this stupid ghost, anyway. It can go about forever with its unfinished business, what do I care? I'm going to bed."

"Hey, wait for me," Alice said chasing after her, "I'm sleeping with you in your room tonight, I'm going to have nightmares and it's totally all your fault."

She was almost out the door when she realised she still had the glass of Margarita in her hand.

"I'll give this back to you tomorrow Bella. Night." She called over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

I scowled down at the Ouija board, which we had put back in the box and was now sitting on top of the table.

"Maybe it's broken," I murmured softly to the empty room.

I pondered silently for a while and found myself, partly due to my slightly inebriated state and partly due to the annoyance of gaining no answers, sitting in the T.V. room, the Ouija board in front of me a candle to the side and my fingertips on the pointer.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" I asked clearly and loudly to the silent room.

I tried again, "How about a helping hand? Does it begin with E?" I moved the pointer myself to said letter when I suddenly felt the tingly feeling down my spine again.

The chuckle. I heard it again. Louder this time. Clearer.

Then suddenly, as though with invisible hands, the candle was lifted from the floor beside me and slowly rose higher and higher until the face of a man was illuminated.

He stared at me, holding the candle so the only thing I could see was his face.

I stared back.

He gave a crooked smile then blew the flame out.

I screamed and bolted to the light switch.

My heart pounding in my chest, more scared than I had ever been in my entire life, I slowly turned to find a bronze-haired green-eyed boy of around eighteen sitting cross-legged, arms folded, elbows resting on his knees, in front of the Ouija board. The candle now set down on the floor in front of him, returned to its original position.

A slow grin spread across his face before he casually stated, "Never did like candles. Nasty fire hazard."

* * *

**And there's Edward :) Very happy he's directly in the story now. ****I really like this chapter, let me know if you feel the same :D**

**Maybe if you review your very own Edward will haunt you ;)**


	6. Edward

**Here's another chapter, You'll find out more about Edward in this one :) Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Six  
Edward

"W-what…how…I…Jesus Christ." I gasped breathlessly as I stared at the guy who seemed completely at ease.

In my slightly drunken state the first thought that came to my head was: holy shit this guy is gorgeous.

There was no denying it, he really was. I mean, he looked like a model, no scratch that, he looked like a Greek god. His messy bronze hair had a windswept look that just made me want to run my fingers through it and see if it was as soft as it looked. He had defined cheekbones and dear god I had never seen such a beautiful, yet masculine jaw. His lips, which were still curved into a smile were red, his bottom lip full and I just wanted to bite it. He had a straight slope of a nose and a beautiful span of forehead. His striking green eyes bored into me as he gazed up at me from under his long eyelashes, which combined with his dark brows, made him seem so serious – if he had not been grinning so widely.

Oh my god. What was wrong with me? I was lusting after a dead guy.

"No," he smiled a crooked smile that would be the death of me – how ironic, "I'm not Jesus, but you can call me God if you like."

This was not happening!

I tried to speak but my mouth just couldn't seem to move from his gaping pose.

"What's the matter?" He asked, a playful tone to his silky smooth voice, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He chuckled.

I didn't move.

"Still in shock I see, one would think you'd have a lot to tell me seeing as you've tried so damned hard to "communicate" with me" He used his hands to imitate inverted commas when he spoke of communicating.

He shook his head, "Honestly. A Ouija board?" His voice was incredulous, "You seriously believe in that stuff?"

If possible, my jaw dropped even lower.

"Catching flies?" He snickered.

I blinked.

He sighed and slowly stood and began making his way towards me.

I backed away only to find myself flat against the wall with nowhere to go.

"It's rude to stare," he murmured softly and reached out slowly to my face. I snapped my jaw shut before he could touch me, scared to find out what would happen if he tried. Would his hand just go straight through me?

"W-who-" I cleared my throat, "Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen," he said simply. "And you're Bella. But I don't know your last name I'm afraid."

"H-how do y-you know my n-name?" I stuttered over my words.

"Well, don't you think I should know the name of the person who invaded my bedroom?" He questioned with another grin.

"Your bedroom?" I asked, confused.

Edward opened his arms looking around, "You're in it."

I said nothing. In complete and total shock.

"I err…" he rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish, "I'm sorry about scaring you and your friends the other night. With the whole Sixth Sense thing." He tried to hide his chuckle with a cough. "I honestly didn't know that movie was going to be on, the perfect timing with the "I see dead people" and everything-" He broke off unable to hold in his chortles. "I really am sorry. I just thought I'd show your friend – the blonde one – just what "ghosts" can do considering that, and I quote, "There is no ghost."" He used inverted commas again when he said ghosts, which puzzled me greatly and added to my already long list of questions.

"I never thought you would all run screaming from the room." He smirked, then held up his hands as though in defence, "And I swear, all I did was turn the T.V. on, I never thought I see dead people would appear of the screen." He coughed to hide another chuckle.

He sighed when I still said nothing.

"You don't talk much do you?" He frowned, "Weird. You talk a lot in your sleep."

"What?" I gasped, mortified. "Have you been spying on me?" Of all things I was embarrassed.

He shrugged unapologetically, "I don't have anything else to do. Besides, you're interesting."

"That's really rude you know?" I scowled, "Not to mention highly disturbing."

At this he roared a full on belly laugh and didn't stop for some time. I glared at him but that only seemed to make him laugh more.

"What is so funny?" I demanded, hands on hips.

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, still chuckling somewhat, "Just the fact that you're standing here having a conversation with what seems to be a ghost and you believe me hearing you sleep talk to be the disturbing thing."

I rolled my eyes though couldn't help but understand his logic and why he had found that so ridiculous. I thought it was ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. This was the most ridiculous conversation I had ever had.

I slowly pushed myself away from the wall, my eyes raking up and down him as I steadily walked around him to sit myself on the bed. He was just wearing jeans a t-shirt and a grey jacket.

"Aren't you meant to be, like, covered in a white sheet or something and carrying chains?"

Edward laughed again as he sat down on the floor opposite me, leaning back on his hands his legs sprawled out in front of him.

He shrugged, "I guess not."

"Can you…walk through walls?"

Again he shrugged, "Don't know, I've never tried."

I stared, "You're dead and you've never tried walking through walls?"

A little worry line appeared between his brows as he frowned his voice got quiet, "I…don't think I am dead."

I frowned too, "How do you figure?"

Then suddenly he was in front of me, his face an inch from mine, "Well, for one thing I can touch you."

My eyes narrowed sceptically, "How do you know?"

"I've tried before, when you were sleeping."

"What?"

He held his hands up again, quickly, "Okay, that came out wrong. I just touched your face. I just, I dunno, I wanted to see if I could."

I eyed him warily. "How do I know you're not just a figment of my inebriated imagination?"

He grinned, "Well, do you still feel drunk?"

He had a point; this had definitely sobered me up a bit.

"Who are you?" I murmured.

He sat back on his feet in his kneeling position, distancing us. "I told you, Edward Cullen."

I shook my head, "No, I mean, who are you _really_?"

He paused. "I'm nineteen. I'm studying…or was studying medicine. My parents are Esme and Carlisle. I have a little sister, Kate. And, I'm missing."

I nodded slowly, taking that all in. "Do you know where you were before you died?"

He sighed, "I told you, I don't think I'm dead."

I threw my hands in the air, exasperated, "Oh honestly, just because you can touch me doesn't mean you're alive. I mean, I've only just seen you, you've mysteriously been turning my T.V. on and off and leaving suspicious notes and have been talking to me and haunting my friends and I just for the fun of it." I cried on one big breath.

He bit his lip, "Sometimes…" He ran his hands through his hair anxiously, "Sometimes I think I sort of…wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like sometimes I don't know where I am. When I'm not here I mean." He gestured around the room. "I can't see anything, it's all just black but I can feel. It's like I'm dreaming but when I'm dreaming that's actually the reality, like, when I'm dreaming, that's really when I'm conscious and aware."

He frowned at the floor seemingly lost in thought.

"What do you feel when you're like that?" I asked quietly.

"Pain." He murmured, "And that's what makes me think it's real. And, I feel like I'm fighting to breathe. Like something is squeezing my lungs real tight and every breath I take hurts."

"How long are you like that for?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes it's only for a little while before I find myself back here. Sometimes it's longer and feels like I'm there for days."

"When you're here, can you go anywhere you want or do you have to stay in the dorm?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "Never tried going anywhere else. I've never spoken to anyone else. This is the first time I've had somebody to speak to in a while."

I frowned. He was lonely. Lonely and confused and I had the sudden urge to hug him. But I refrained.

"Why is that only I can hear you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier, when I had the Ouija board with my friends, you laughed, didn't you?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Well, only I heard that. Neither of the girls did."

He frowned and shrugged, "I didn't know that." He sat back, folding his arms around his legs looking defeated. I saw his lips move but I didn't hear what he said. Then he looked up at me his eyes wide and pleading. He moved to his knees again and grasped my hands in his. I was surprised, I thought he would feel cold or I expected not to be able to feel him at all but he was warm, and I could definitely feel his smooth hands around mine.

"You're the only one who can help me." He said frantically.

"I'm sorry?"

"No one else can hear me, you said so yourself. You're the only one who can help me, Bella."

I stared into his green eyes, sparkling with hope and I knew right then that I would do everything I could to help him. I would do anything to keep those eyes sparkling.

"Please, Bella," he breathed, hardly daring to speak louder in case anything dashed his hope, "Please, please. Help me?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I will."

* * *

**Ooh, so how is Bella going to help our Greek God Ghosty? :)**

**Please review :)**


	7. Discoveries

**Another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Discoveries

The next day Edward and I found ourselves round Alice and Rosalie's for lunch, well I ate lunch, Edward didn't. We had spent the morning just talking and finding out more about each other.

As it turns he can walk through walls, which was really weird considering he felt really solid to me. But once he discovered his new little trick he was unbearable, popping his head through the bathroom door while I was in the shower for instance. The guy now had no respect for my need of privacy.

Edward, despite his concern about it last night, loved the fact that no one else seemed to be able to see him except me.

There I was, sat at my friends' table, trying to eat and have a normal conversation with them while bloody Casper danced and jigged right in front of their faces, laughing his head off.

"Maybe they're just pretending?" He wondered – they couldn't hear him either, "Maybe if I mooned them…?"

"Don't you dare!" I gasped.

Alice and Rose stared at me.

Luckily they didn't think anything of it, just that I was a little attached to Alice's spiked bob as she spoke of maybe letting it grow out.

Edward howled with laughter.

He sat down beside me and watched me eat my food, longingly.

"Would you stop it?" I hissed out of the side of my mouth.

"It's not fair," he groaned, "That looks really good. I wish I could eat."

As Alice told us, in detail of her second date with Jasper Edward sighed heavily with boredom, "Is this really what you girls talk about? Boys and make-up and boys and make-up."

"And ghosts," I muttered, sneakily glaring at him while Rose and Alice cleared the table.

Speaking of ghosts, "So Bella, anything weird happen after we left last night?" Rose asked.

"Oh can we please not talk about this. I had nightmares last night." Alice complained.

Rose scowled at her, "You mean despite the fact that you completely hogged the bed and the duvet?"

Edward snickered.

"Err…no…not, err, not really." I stuttered. I didn't know why I wasn't telling them about Edward. I guess I sort of liked having him as my little secret. Plus, Rose might just insist I was drunk and hallucinating and Alice would just have more nightmares.

Edward looked at me strangely and I just shrugged, not really wanting to tell him that I didn't feel the need to tell my friends because I wanted him all to myself.

He sat watching the girls and I interact when a look of contemplation came across his face.

"Do you think I can touch them?" He asked.

I glanced at him sharply, a warning in my eyes telling him not to do it. He winked at me and stood.

My hands grasped at my hair as he stood behind Alice. He understood my glare of "Why her?" and smirked. "She'd freak out the most and to be honest, it's really quite funny."

I sat chewing my nails and Rose spoke of still not being sure of whether she should change her major.

"What do you think, Bella?" She asked.

"Err…" I was watching Edward warily as his hand inched closer and closer to Alice's shoulder. "I'm not sure, Rose. If…if that's really what you err…what you want to do?"

I was on the edge of my seat staring then let out at audible gasp when his hand went straight through her and Alice shuddered.

Rose stared at her and she giggled a little, "Someone walked over my grave." And she stood to get a drink, thinking nothing of it.

Edward was staring at his hand in wonder then glanced at Rose. I shook my head frantically when she turned to face Alice and he just grinned and nodded before his hand disappeared right through her blonde head.

I gaped as Rose frowned, "Huh," She murmured rubbing her forehead, "I think I'm getting a bit of a headache." She went to get painkillers.

"That was so funny," Edward chortled beside me as I made my way to my lecture.

"It was not," I scowled at him. "What if you were able to touch them, what would have happened then?"

He rolled his eyes, "You really need to relax, Bella. I couldn't touch them. And why didn't you tell them about me?"

I didn't look at him as I blushed and crossed the street, biting my lip. I shrugged, "I don't know, I just didn't want them to think I was totally crazy."

Edward didn't believe a word, "You're a terrible liar, Bella. They wouldn't have thought you were crazy, anyway, and you know it. I mean, they were the ones egging you on to use to Ouija board last night. Well…Rose was anyway. Alice was doing everything she could to try and get herself out that room." He laughed.

"Whatever. Look," I said quietly as I sat myself down in the lecture hall and he sat down beside me, "You had better not distract me, there are way too many people in here for me to make a fool out of myself and look as though I'm sitting here talking to myself."

Edward smiled, "I can be quiet."

"I seriously doubt that."

I was right.

Not five minutes in Edward was huffing in boredom. "Does this really interest you?"

"Yes." I hissed shortly, taking notes.

"What do you want to do when you leave college?"

"I want to be a book editor. Now shh, that guy over there is already staring at me."

Edward glanced to see who I was talking about. "I really don't think he's staring at you because you're talking to yourself. He probably can't even tell from all the way over there."

I frowned, "Then why would he be staring?"

Edward gaped at me then said sarcastically, "Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that you're absolutely stunning."

I dropped my pen.

I bent to pick it up, blushing. "You think I'm stunning?"

Edward stared, "Bella, are you serious, you're the most attractive girl in this hall."

"What about that girl?" I pointed to a curvy blonde.

Edward shook his head, "Too much make-up and fake tan, and fake boobs. She's just fake. Trust me, guys don't like fake. Well, unless they're desperate."

"Okay, how about that girl?"

Edward glanced over at her before shaking his head again, "Too skinny, she looks like a wannabe model who eats food then chucks it up. What a waste."

"You know, maybe you're just too picky." I stated.

"Or maybe, you're the most attractive girl in here, like I said."

I looked around the hall and found a strawberry blonde who looked like the popular high-school-cheerleader type. Absolutely gorgeous and well endowed, but totally natural. My self esteem definitely took a harsh blow.

"What about her?" I pointed her out to Edward before turning back to the Professor as he spoke of how it was something we would definitely need to know. Damn, I'd missed it. I mentally cursed Edward.

Said ghost was completely silent beside me.

I turned to look at him and he was staring at the girl. My heart sunk a little, guess he no longer thought me to be the most attractive girl in the room.

"I know her." He said.

"What?"

"I know her, that's Tanya Denali."

I stared at him, "Do you know her well? Would she have any idea where you were before you went missing?"

He frowned, "Maybe. I went out with her a couple of times. Nothing serious, we were more friends than anything else." He seemed to feel the need to clarify that.

"Do you think I should talk to her?"

Edward nodded, "Go now."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm in the middle of something, Edward. Just wait until after the lecture. There's only about fifteen minutes left, just be patient."

I don't think he knew the meaning of the word.

"Quick!" Edward gasped, "Before we lose her."

"Goddammit, I hate you Edward Cullen, for making me run." I huffed. "You shouldn't run unless you're being chased or you're a kid."

"Oh stop complaining, just call her or something."

"Tanya!" I shouted.

The strawberry blonde turned from throwing her bag into her car.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Crap. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't just say, hi I'm Bella, I'm being haunted by Edward Cullen and we don't think he's dead, do you happen to know where his body is by any chance? Yeah. That would work.

"Err…hi," I held out my hand, "I'm Bella Swan."

She shook my hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Err…I was err…I was just wondering if you know someone called Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah," she frowned, "Why?"

"Well, I um…I'm an old friend of his from…" I trailed off as Tanya watched me curiously.

"High school." Edward supplied.

"From high school. I heard he went missing a few weeks ago."

Tanya nodded, "Yeah, it's a shame. He was a nice guy."

"Was?" Edward spluttered, "Was? I've not been gone that long and she's already given me up for dead!"

"Shush." I hissed.

"I'm sorry?" Tanya questioned.

I shook my head, dismissing it, "I was just wondering, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Err," She tapped her chin, "I think it was day he went missing. It was here in the parking lot actually. I tried to talk to him but he looked pretty pissed about something. I asked him where he was going and he just said he had to go think or something like that. He didn't even take his car, he just stormed off."

Edward was clearly remembering this as he listened but seemed confused.

"Right," I murmured, watching as Edward processed it all. To Tanya I must have been gazing into nothing.

"Why do you want to know all this anyway?" She wondered.

"Oh, err…he was just a good friend of mine. Worried about him, just want to know what happened to him, really."

Tanya nodded in sympathy, "His parents got the police looking for him, there was a whole investigation and everything but I don't really think they have much to go on. I mean, Edward was a good guy, everyone liked him so there didn't seem to be any possibility of someone hurting him on purpose. And no one knew of any reason he would have had to just disappear."

I nodded.

"I have to go," Tanya motioned to her car, "But, let me know if you find anything out, okay?"

"Sure," I smiled, "See you later." And I headed home, Edward walking in silence beside me.

* * *

**Wonder what Edward thinks about that.**

**Review and make my day :)**


	8. Fire

**All questions will be answered in this chapter :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Fire

"You okay?" I asked as I left the restaurant later that night.

Edward had disappeared not long after our conversation with Tanya Denali and had suddenly popped up in the staff room as I was getting ready to leave work. I was retrieving my bag from my locker and before I even turned I felt his presence behind me. He hadn't spoken much since.

He nodded as he walked beside me.

"Where did you go?" I wondered.

He glanced at me and muttered one word, "Dreaming."

I knew exactly what he meant and I watched him worriedly.

"I'm scared, Bella." He whispered.

I was shocked. I gently took his hand and pulled him into the alleyway beside the restaurant, checking to see no one was around.

"Why are you scared?" I asked softly.

"It was harder to breathe this time," Edward murmured, "I couldn't feel the pain anymore, I was just numb but it was so much harder to breathe."

I looked into his scared and pain filled eyes and in that moment I didn't care, I didn't care if anyone could see and thought I was crazy. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him.

He folded his own arms around me, holding me close, "I think I'm dying Bella." He breathed into my hair. "I think we might be too late."

I shook my head, "Don't think like that. I mean, we had a breakthrough today. We found Tanya. We know that she was most likely the one to see you last and we know you didn't take your car so you couldn't have gone far. She said you went somewhere to think. Where could that have been?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I cant remember. It's just so frustrating. Why can't I remember? Why can't I see anything when I dream? Why can't I breathe?"

I hugged him tighter. I didn't have the answers he wanted and it pained me that I couldn't tell him. So I did the only thing I could think of, I tried to comfort him.

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to find you, Edward. I promise."

"Thank you, Bella. For everything. It means a lot to me."

I shrugged, "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm only doing it to try and get Casper out of my hair and to stop haunting me."

I reached up to ruffle his hair.

He darted out of the way smiling the crooked grin and my heart beat faster, happy to see it again.

"You know, you should stop calling me Casper," He said as we started our way back home.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I smirked.

"Because I might just stop being so friendly. Then you won't be able to call me Casper."

I laughed, "You wouldn't be able to stop being friends with me. You wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

"Yeah, that or your clumsiness," Edward chuckled as he grabbed my arm gently so as to stop my stumble from becoming a fall.

My cheeks flushed and he laughed.

"And your blush," he murmured. "I love your beautiful blush."

I rolled my eyes but blushed harder, "I'm not beautiful."

"Haven't we been over this, Swan?" Edward grinned. We had stopped walking and his face was only an inch from mine, "You're breathtaking."

He leaned in closer and I could have sworn he was about to kiss me when suddenly a guy ran past me, straight through Edward, shouting, "Fire! Fire!" He stopped to shudder then continued running.

I gasped and followed, Edward right behind me.

"My god!" My hand went to cover my mouth. There were fire engines and fireman spraying water at the burning house. A man, woman and two kids were stood outside crying. "I hope everyone's okay." I murmured to Edward.

I turned to see him staring at the burning building eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"Fire," he breathed.

I frowned, "What?"

"Fire, oh god. There was a fire." He looked at me. "There was a fire, Bella." He was frantic, shaking his head. "I can't remember where I was but there was a fire. It was so hot, there was so much smoke. I couldn't breathe." He rubbed his chest, wincing.

"Think Edward!" I gasped, "Remember what happened."

"There was fire everywhere," he croaked, "I couldn't get to the door." His eyes were shut tight as he tried to remember. "The basement. I went to the basement. There was a door the other side that led outside. I ran down the stairs of the basement but I tripped. I hit my head. There was blood."

He opened his eyes staring at me.

"What do we do?" He said, "I hit my head, Bella, that's probably why I'm unconscious and can't see anything. And the smoke. Bella I could be in a coma or something. I could stop breathing any minute. We're too late."

I shook my head, grabbing his hand and ran. "No we're not."

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as I ran into the internet café down the road.

"Hey, can I borrow this? It's an emergency." I asked a girl who sat at her laptop. She just stared at me before shaking her head. Bitch.

I glanced around and saw an abandoned laptop on one of the tables. They must have gone to watch the fire.

I threw myself down in the chair and typed "recent fires" into Google and our location.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

I grabbed my phone and put it to my ear so I didn't look too insane and said to him, "I'm researching fires that have happened in the area around the time when you went missing. Maybe you'll recognise one of them."

It took all of ten minutes for Edward to shout, "There!"

I stopped and looked carefully at the picture shown. It looked like an old abandoned house, but a beautiful one at that.

"Why were you there?" I asked him, writing down the address. It was about a ten minute walk away from the where we were now.

"I really liked the house. I used to go there sometimes to think. I thought I would buy it some day once I got a job and do it all up."

"Are you sure, Edward? This was definitely the place?" I asked.

He nodded frantically, "Don't you remember what Tanya said? That I told her I had to go somewhere to think?"

I gasped and not two seconds later we were out the door and running down the road in search of the old abandoned house.

We stood, panting – well I was – outside the old and beautiful abandoned house. Well, aside from the damage caused by the fire. I could see why Edward said he came here to think, it looked so peaceful.

I slowly creaked the door open after we slipped under the "Do Not Enter" sign.

"Do you think its safe?" I whispered, unaware as to why I was whispering.

Edward didn't answer, he was looking around the empty room at all the rubbish littered on the floor, burnt and sizzled, potato-chip packets, empty bottles of alcohol.

"I remember," he breathed.

I glanced up at him to see him staring at a bottle.

"I was downstairs in the basement and I heard a load of shouts and people laughing. I came up to see who it was." He murmured, "There were these kids, about fourteen or fifteen, they were drinking and smoking. One of them dropped a bottle of vodka, it smashed and the drink went everywhere. I was about to tell them to get out and go home when one of them threw their cigarette…" He trailed off.

"It landed in the spilt vodka." I finished. Edward nodded.

"None of them saw me. They wouldn't have thought to tell anyone to check if I was still inside, they didn't know I was here. They probably ran, anyway, scared of getting caught."

We stood there for a while in the silence and I felt the strangest sensation. It was like something was tugging at me, pulling me in the direction of the basement. It was a similar feeling to the one I had earlier when I sensed Edward behind me in the restaurant.

"You're here." I whispered to him, "I can feel it."

Together we moved quietly to the door of the basement the feeling getting stronger with every step I took.

Edward and I shared a look before he opened the door.

A sob of shock and horror and despair ripped from my throat when at the foot of the stairs lay a bronze haired boy, unconscious. A small pool of red liquid surrounded his head.

I rushed down the stairs, almost stumbling in my haste my vision blurred due to tear filled eyes. I knelt beside him, resting my hand on his. It was cold. Not like the warm hands that clasped mine as he pleaded for help in the T.V. room almost a lifetime ago. Was it really only last night?

I moved my hand to his neck checking his pulse as I watched his chest. It wasn't moving, whereas my own was heaving as I panicked. When suddenly, and with what seemed a great effort, it rose steadily then fell. I breathed a sigh of relief. His pulse, it was faint but distinguishable.

"Edward, you're breathing." I turned to look at the top of the stairs but he wasn't there, "Edward?"

Then it hit me. He was back in his body. He was "dreaming".

"Hold on, Edward," I said my hands shaking as I pulled out my phone, "I'm going to get you some help, you're going to be okay."

Please, please be okay.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	9. Goodbye Casper

**There will be another chapter after this one and an epilogue and then its all over. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Goodbye Casper

I counted the rise and fall of his chest as I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair by his hospital bed and waited.

It had been a long night.

It had felt like forever waiting for the ambulance to arrive and when it did the paramedics pushed me away and started working on him. All I could do was stand and watch helplessly just praying for him to live. Willing him with my heart to open those green eyes. He never did. But he continued breathing.

The paramedics almost didn't let me ride with him in the ambulance and I practically had a fit, screaming god knows what at them until they allowed me to ride with them, probably just to get me to shut up.

I didn't care. I sat there holding his hand and talking to him, telling him how I would bring him back from the dead just to kill him myself if he died on me now.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, Casper." I whispered in his ear.

They had rushed him into the hospital, me holding his hand the entire way until he was ripped away from me and some nurse gently moved me away from the room they had taken him into.

I sat in that waiting room for hours, begging somebody to tell me something.

"Are you family, ma'am?" The receptionist asked with her very nasal voice.

"No, but-"

"Then I'm afraid I cannot let you see him or divulge any information about his condition."

"Listen here you stuck up, emotionless, bitter old hag. I am in love with Edward Cullen and you are going to tell me where he is right this second or I swear to god I will climb over this desk and show you just how much physical pain I can inflict on the body of those who get on the wrong side of madly in love woman."

She stared and swallowed and I thought for sure, in that very moment, she was terrified of me.

Then I heard something that made me want to bolt right out the hospital door.

"You're in love with our son?"

I spun round to see a tall blonde man with Edward's glorious jaw and lips and a caramel haired woman with sparkling green eyes filled with tears, her hand covering her mouth.

I gaped. What do I say to that? I myself had just discovered that I was, in fact, in love with Edward Cullen who technically and physically I had only just met. Despite having known his…spirit…for about a day now.

"I…err…um…" I stuttered until suddenly the woman rushed to me and threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

I awkwardly put my arms around her, patting her back.

"Y-you're Esme?" I asked.

She pulled away a little, nodding. Then she took my face in her hands, gently, "That lady over there told me you found our son." She indicated to the paramedic who talking to a doctor though watching us. "And now we've heard you're in love with him. What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Completely erase the threat I just gave this woman from your memory?" I asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely not." Esme said feistily, "I would have said the exact same thing had she not allowed me to see my son."

I really liked this woman.

Esme and Carlisle immediately told the woman behind the desk to allow me to see Edward whenever I asked to. She wrote my name down not meeting my eyes or those of Edward's parents.

Then they found out what was wrong with him.

He was malnourished, he had to have help breathing due to the intake of smoke to his lungs and the doctors would only know the result of the damage he had suffered to his head once he woke up.

So now, it was just a waiting game. Waiting for him to wake up. Waiting to find out the damage done to his brain. Waiting to find out if he would even remember me – and there was a high chance that he wouldn't. That hurt me more than I could say.

Just the thought of his eyes finally opening, green boring into my brown, waiting for any sign of recognition until the shake of his head and the frown of confusion would shatter my heart.

It was selfish of me. Selfish of me to want him to remember me when we didn't even know if he was going to be okay. I just couldn't help it. Despite never even having a conversation with his physical being and despite the fact that I had only really known him for a day I was completely and totally in love with him. I felt like I had known him and had loved him my entire life and I hoped with all my heart that this wouldn't tear us apart now.

But I had a feeling. A feeling that he was going to be okay, whether he remembered me or not. Because I could no longer see his ghost, and if I could no longer see his ghost then surely it was because he was sticking securely to his body. And if he was sticking securely to his body then maybe that meant he was going to recover.

I took his hand in my own and tore my eyes away from his steadily moving chest to his face. He looked so peaceful and even though I was desperate for him to wake up and tell me he was okay, I would have preferred this to be my last memory of him. He, asleep, and looking peaceful rather than awake and looking into my eyes without a hint of recognition in his.

With that thought I stood, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I bent down to kiss his cheek, breathing in his scent.

"I'll miss you, Edward," I whispered in his ear. "Goodbye, Casper."

I allowed myself one last look back at the boy I loved before taking a deep breath, murmuring a farewell and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

* * *

**So she finally realises she loves him, then leaves him. Though I'm completely irritated with Bella I had to do it, just felt like something she would do.**

**I apologise for the shortness.**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	10. Died and Gone to Heaven

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Died and Gone to Heaven

It had been a few days since I had last seen Edward and to say I was miserable was putting it lightly.

The memories of the past few days played over and over in my head all day and every day until I fell asleep. But when asleep all I dreamt of was a green-eyed, bronze haired ghost who chuckled at me and moved further and further away from me every time I tried to wrap my arms around him and they just fell through him.

On top of that, I now hated my dorm.

It was too normal. There were no spooky happenings. There wasn't the comfort of the T.V. turning on and off and the feeling of another a presence. There were no more mysterious notes, letting me know that I wasn't alone.

I was alone now. Well and truly alone.

I cried a lot. And, I mean a lot. At nothing. At everything. It was like I was PMSing 24/7. I cried at Friends this morning. It was the same one I had watched when I had first heard Edward's voice and instead of roaring with laughter I bawled like a baby.

A lot had been happening with my friends recently. Emmett and Rose had finally got together. Alice and I had been waiting for that to happen for a while. Alice and Jasper were still in their relationship and the four of them had been going on double dates. Rose had finally decided on her major and knew exactly where she was going in her life and was determined Emmett was going along with her.

I was happy for my friends, I really was. I just felt really cut off from them all and it was totally my own doing.

They had tried to get me out of the dorm and doing stuff with them but I couldn't seem to tear myself away from the T.V. room, despite the memories that bombarded me constantly.

Rose and Alice and both tried to arrange girly nights in, watching T.V. with facemasks and more Margaritas, but I just didn't want to.

None of them had any idea what was going on with me not due to lack of trying to find out it was just that I had never told them about Edward to begin with and couldn't find it in me to tell them now, especially what with him being no longer here.

So here I was, curled up watching Top Gear, Edward had loved the show that was why he was always changing the channel.

I myself didn't see what enjoyment he got from it but that didn't stop me watching the goddamn thing every day.

My phone ringing made me jump.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
__Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
__It all keeps adding up  
__I think I'm cracking up  
__Am I just paranoid?_

Tears leaked from my eyes again. It was the same ringtone that played after I had heard his voice the first time.

"Hello?" I croaked.

Silence.

"Hello?" I asked again. Then suddenly, a crackly throaty voice answered.

"Look outside your door."

"What?" I whimpered.

I jumped when there was a knock at the front door and the person on the other end of the phone hung up.

"Who's there?" My voice was still hoarse from all the crying.

No answer.

I inched the door open, looking through the crack before popping my head out to find nothing when…

"Boo." He stepped forward a small smile on his face, a cell phone in his hand.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered, hardly daring to believe my eyes, hoping they weren't playing a cruel trick on my heart.

"Don't you mean Casper?" He grinned.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed jumping into his arms, flinging my own around his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You remember me, you remember me," I sobbed over and over, my face buried in his neck.

"Of course I remember," he chuckled softly, his arms tightening around me as he pressed his lips to my temple. "How could I forget you?"

I pulled back sharply, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your family?"

I slid down his body and he set me down on my feet, chortling when I stumbled, not releasing me from the circle of his arms.

"Well, you see, I woke up and I thought I was going crazy." He smiled, warmly, "I remembered a beautiful brown-eyed angel who saved my life but when I asked the first person I saw where Bella was, their reply was "Who's Bella? He brushed some hair back from my face before he continued, "It was Kate, see, and she hadn't met you. So there I was thinking maybe it was all just some crazy dream and honest to god I was distraught that it was over. Then Esme came in and was going on and on about some wonderful girl I had been seeing and how she was perfect for me and how she was wondering where this girl had gone, and I thought, surely she's not talking about Tanya?"

I giggled, enraptured with his story telling.

"Then Esme went on to tell me how this girl had threatened the lady at the desk for not allowing her to see me and how she said she was in love with me. I must have just sat there staring at her blankly before she said, "So Edward, when were you going to tell us about Bella?""

I ducked my head, looking at my feet, embarrassed he had found out what I had said and slightly angered that I wasn't the one to tell him. Then horrified what if he didn't love me back?

"I knew what I had to do." He murmured, "The second I got out of the hospital I went running to where I knew the beautiful brown-eyed angel would be because I had to let her know, before I did anything else, that I was and still am, madly in love with her too."

I gaped.

"What's the matter?" he whispered, his face an inch from mine, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

And then we started laughing. And then we couldn't stop. And then…he kissed me.

I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

Oh the irony.

* * *

**I know its short, sorry. But I like it)**

**Review peeps!**


	11. Epilogue

**The final chapter of Spooked *sniff*. Enjoy.**

* * *

Epilogue

I sighed as Emmett collected the last of my boxes and headed downstairs to help load the car.

I stood in the middle of the T.V. room gazing wistfully at the bare walls and the empty bed. Oh, if these walls could talk.

It was three years ago today that I first met Edward Cullen in this room and I let the memories invade.

Our girly screams of terror as Rose, Alice and I stared at the T.V. and Haley Joel Osment whispering, "I see dead people." To this day Alice still refused to watch the movie.

The Ouija board – the ghostly chuckle, a warm presence and then the blowing out of the candle.

My drunken determination to find answers when the face of a man appeared, _"Never did like candles. Nasty fire hazard."_

I shook my head with a laugh.

Sparkling green eyes as they willed me to help him and my promise.

A lot had happened in this room, Edward and I even uh…did the deed, as it were, in this room. Guess it just seemed right.

So much had happened since the day we first met. For starters, Edward and I went on our first date. It was a film viewing in an old cemetery where everyone sat on the grass cuddled up together with loved ones under a blanket. The movie was Sixth Sense. It was perfect.

Also, all my hard work and effort had paid off. I was graduating today, I had finished my degree and I was about to head on out into the world. Well, head on out into the world then straight into HarperCollins Publishing. My Professor knew somebody who worked there and told him he was a fool if he didn't hire me.

I could not wait.

Another thing that was absolutely huge, Edward bought the old beautiful abandoned house. Despite the fire and everything that had happened there it didn't affect his dream of one day buying it and doing it up.

Then he asked me to move in with him.

It had taken an hour for Rose and Alice to hear past my screeching and understand why I was so excited. Alice demanded that I let her put her interior design skills to good use and Edward and I limited her to the bathroom and spare bedroom. The rest was ours to do.

Emmett and Rose got married. It shocked us all. They went on holiday to Vegas and came back bound to each other for eternity.

Alice was pissed to say the least. But once she got over her tantrum of not being there and her very real tears over the fact that Rose hadn't even worn a "proper" wedding dress, she was able to see that this was what Rose and Emmett had wanted and she was happy for our friends, just like the rest of us.

We never did tell our friends or Edward's parents about how we really met. Despite their whole involvement with Casper, much against Alice's wishes, we decided to keep it to ourselves. And I really hadn't wanted Edward's parents to think I was crazy. Esme still told everyone the story of how she met me and all about my little threat, at parties and family get togethers so I thought it best to keep how Edward and I really met on the down-low, I didn't need the rest of Edward's family thinking I was totally insane even if Esme and Carlisle did believe us. It was our little secret and we liked it that way.

Yeah, a lot had happened.

"Knock, knock," came the voice that was music to my ears.

I turned with a small smile and there he was. My own Greek god. I giggled as I remembered how that was one of my first thoughts of him, despite the fact that he was a ghost and had been haunting me for some time.

He gave a crooked smile as he moved to wrap his arms around me. I snuggled my back against his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"What are you laughing at?" He murmured, bemused.

"Memories," I smiled, "Just, lots of different memories."

"Good ones, I hope?"

I nodded, "Very, very good."

"We met in this room," He whispered softly.

"We did," I grinned.

He turned me by my shoulders and gently led me backwards till I was sat on the bed, him kneeling in front of me clasping my hands in his.

"And I asked for your help just like this." He beamed.

I smiled back then frowned a little as he ducked his head.

"Edward?" I wondered.

He looked up at me and I saw fierce determination in his eyes.

"It seems only right to ask another thing of you in the same way I did the first time, here, in this room, where we met." He breathed. "I was going to wait until later for dinner at the restaurant after your graduation but, that is ever so cliché and this sort of seems perfect."

I held my breath. Was he? No. He wouldn't. Would he?

And he pulled out a little black box from his pocket and held it in front of me.

"I know, technically, we haven't moved in together yet, despite our buying the house and the guys downstairs waiting for us now, but living with me and discovering all my annoying habits _after_ you answer this question might help me out a little." He grinned sheepishly. "And, for all we know there could be another ghost in that house and it would be really good to have this ring on your finger before you start on your ghost whispering skills, just in case it asks for your help as I did." He winked.

Then he opened the box. My hand flew to my mouth. It was a platinum band holding a diamond in the centre and two smaller diamonds either side. Absolutely stunning.

"Bella Swan," Edward whispered. I looked up at him through the tears in my eyes, "Would you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I breathed half laughing half crying, I wasn't sure which I wanted to do more. Edward slipped the ring onto my finger, beaming the entire time and then I flung my arms around his neck crying, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Of course I'll be your wife, of course I will."

We could hear our friends whooping and cheering all the way downstairs.

Edward lifted me, spinning me around before setting me down and taking my face in his hands, kissing me all over before his lips pressed to mine.

"I love you, my ghost whisperer." He chuckled.

I giggled, "I love you too, Casper."

It was with heavy hearts that we said goodbye to the room that brought us together. We never did find out why it was only I who could hear and see Edward when he was ghost but I think deep down we both knew it was because we were destined to be together. Edward had scoffed when I mentioned destiny but I knew after everything we had been through that we both believed almost anything was possible. And it was with that thought that we turned and left the room that had been a significant part of our story, closed the door to that chapter of our lives and began a new one.

I giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I murmured, "Just realised that Alice isn't _always_ right."

People-who-mess-around-with-Ouija-boards-never-have-happily-ever-afters my ass.

The End

* * *

**Awww! There you have it, its all over :')**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And for one last time...REVIEW :D**


End file.
